Falling In
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: First chapter is really short, but I promise the rest will be longer. This is my take on what should have happened at the end of "Be Mine." from Teen Titans Go.


**AN: I don't own Teen Titans sadly. This is my take on what I think should have happened in the end of the episode "Be Mine." I've been in love with the idea of Raven and Beast Boy being together since the original Teen Titans, and finally decided to make a story out of it. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I promise the rest of them will be longer than this. Just didn't really know what to put since it was the first chapter and didn't want to rush it a whole lot by adding more to it or anything like that. Reviews of any kind are welcome, even bad ones. Thanks for reading!**

"Well I guess that leaves me and you, mama. What about it?" Beast Boy asked Raven. She just looked at him weirdly before leaving. "At least it wasn't a no."

A few hours later, the Titans were at the Valentines' Day dance Star Fire had organized. Beast Boy was moping over Terra coming back and saying she hated him. Cyborg had told Beast Boy that when Raven had banished Terra, she had sent her to the same place she sent all the Titan's garbage. Beast Boy had then tricked Raven into opening the portal and freeing the blonde haired girl, who then plotted on how to kill the Titans.

"It is time to share our feelings!" Starfire said suddenly. Raven gulped and prepared herself to tell the green boy how she really felt about him. She was finally going to tell him she cared about him as more than a friend. She'd been harboring secret feelings for Beast Boy for a couple of years by that point and was tired of hiding it from everyone.

"Beast Boy, I have something to tell you." Raven said. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. The heartbroken expression on the green boy's face killed Raven. She paused for a moment, wondering if it was really the right time to tell him how she felt.

"So are you finally admit you have feelings for the little freak?" A familiar voice said from behind the pair. They turned around and Raven felt a sudden burst of rage when she saw Terra standing there.

"He' . ." Raven growled. She looked at Beast Boy out of the corner of her eyes and saw that Terra's words had really taken a toll on him. She turned to the blonde girl, black creeping from her fingertips up her arms quickly in her rage. Before Terra could say anything else, Raven sent a black ball of magic flying towards her, knocking the blonde back into a tree.

"Beast Boy...how could you let her do this to me? You said you loved me." Terra said, trying to make the green Titan feel guilty and help her.

"Beast Boy, don't listen to her. She's just trying to guilt trip you." Robin called from across the clearing.

"Raven...Open the portal." Beast Boy said after thinking for a moment. Raven looked at him for a few seconds before doing as he said. Beast Boy walked over to Terra. "Terra...I loved you, I really did. But I know how you really feel about me. You hate me. And you were planning on destroying all of us. So I hope you don't mind trash too badly." he said to his former love interest before pushing her through the portal back to where Raven had sent her in the first place. After the portal was closed again, Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew off.

"I think I'm just going to go back to the tower. Have fun at the rest of the dance." Raven told the other Teen Titans. She flew back to the tower, thinking over everything. When she got inside, she immediately headed up to her room. Upon passing Beast Boy's room, she was surprised to hear crying inside. She stood outside the door for a minute, debating if she should check on the green boy or go on up to her room like she hadn't heard him.

"Beast Boy, can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." His voice sounded flat. Raven slowly opened the door and entered the room. Beast Boy's appearance shocked her. He looked like he had been crying for a while, and it broke her heart to see him so upset.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She already knew the answer but she couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. Beast Boy shook his head and burst out crying again. Raven walked over to his bed and sat on the edge next to him. He turned and put his face in her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug trying to comfort him.

"It'll be ok." Raven said, trying to sooth him.

"No it wont, Rae. I'm never good enough. I get used and played, and eventually girls always leave me or go evil and try killing us." Beast Boy whimpered.

"Beast Boy...you've just had the wrong girls." Raven replied.

"No girl will ever be genuinely interested in me. I'm green, and I turn into animals. I'm just a freak." he said.

"You're not a freak, Beast Boy. You're funny, sweet, caring, and you're not that bad looking either." Raven told him.

"Then why doesn't anybody like me?" he asked, sniffling.

"I know someone that has for a couple of years, but she's been too shy to say anything." Raven replied.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy asked after thinking for a moment. Raven shook her head. "Then who?"

"Me, Beast Boy." Raven whispered.


End file.
